1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register, and more particularly to an improved electronic cash register having a means for registering discount prices for goods, which discount prices are associated with various customer discount levels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic cash register (hereinafter ECR) used for selling goods at different discount prices in accordance with a class of customers, also termed customer levels, a plurality of discount prices assigned to the customer levels, such as members, employees, stockholders, general customers and so on, are prestored for specific goods. In an actual transaction, the prices corresponding to the customer level are read out from the prestored prices for registration.
As illustrated in FIG. 18, a key for designating the level of the customer must be actuated for each registration of the specific goods in such a conventional ECR. Accordingly, the conventional ECR has the disadvantages that the operator has to remember the goods among all goods in the store which have customer level discounts and actuate the designation key corresponding to the customer level for each registration of goods, which is troublesome. Thus, problems arise as an operator can easily forget to input a designation of the correct customer level, or a wrong key actuation can occur.